


The Bride of Gluskin

by ScorpioGal



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV First Person, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioGal/pseuds/ScorpioGal
Summary: After being transferred from England, 29 years old, Tessa Whitaker is hired as a Psychologist at Mount Massive Asylum in Colorado.  Growing up in a  Christian household, she has always been kept away and hidden from danger.  After one wrong move, she must find the strength and do whatever it takes to survive and escape from the clutches of mad men.  Until she meets her 'Fiancée'.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	1. Interviews

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if Gluskin fanfics are still popular or not but been playing Outlast and thought i would give it a go. Some of the scenes and dialogue will be following the story of Whistleblower but with my own twists and has an alternate start.

**(Updated)**

My hand hovers over the the key pad of my laptop, shaking as I decide whether or not to send this anonymous email. It could get me in a lot of trouble. Could even get me killed. But this needs to get out there. The things I've seen here, things that would make Lucifer himself, turn away in disgust. This email could shut down Murkoff and stop these cruel things happening to others. Footsteps near the door to my room. Oh no! Someones coming. I need to do this now or never.

**One Month Earlier**

"So, Mr. Reed. How are you feeling today?" I ask the patient sitting across the metal table from me in the interview room. 

"I'm feeling ok." He says, his head twitching a little.

"And how about the others? Are they well?"

"I suppose. Pa and the kids keep going on and on about the flood. Pissing me off." He says, a slight Southern American twang in his voice.

"I'm sorry, The flood?"

"Yeah. A lot of bullshit if you ask me. Ain't no such thing." He states, another twitch of his head.

"D-don't listen to him. It is coming. The f-flood!" He cries, his voice at a higher pitch.

"Will you shut up!" His voice deepens.

He begins to argue with himself, his voice at different pitches. His head twitching violently between sentences.

"I-I'm telling you. It's only a m-matter of time before it happens."

"Boy! Stop being a lil' bitch!"

"Pa, will you please shut him up!"

"The lot of you! Cool it!"

It's unclear on which one is talking. From that I've been told, there's 4 of them. Two brothers, a father and a grandfather. Its hard to tell which is who. "Dennis? Focus please." I say but he doesn't seem to hear.

2 orderlies enter the room and escort Dennis out while he continues to argue with himself, getting more vocal. I'm left on my own and I rub my temples. He remains a difficult case as ever. His personalities can never see eye to eye. According to his reports, he suffers from Dissociative Personality Disorder (DID). To be honest, I don't think he's getting any help here. I have a another session later with an other patient in an hour so looking forward to that. Goes by the name Gluskin. According to hos reports, he is a participant in something called Project Walrider, whatever that is. I doubt it was hos choice though. From what I've been told, I should be careful around him but they haven't told me much else. Only that I read his status report from Dr. Snow, the previous psychologist. They never told me what happened to him. Only that he dissapeared under "mysterious circumstances" which is slightly unsettling. 

Collecting my things, I make my way back to my room. I transferred here to Mount Massive Asylum from England 3 months back and I haven't left this place since. I worked at Nightingale Hospital in London doing the same thing as I'm here, although the pay has been better here so far. Do I miss England? Of course I do. I miss my family and friends. Heck, I even miss some of my colleges back home. They paid me more money to stay which I'm not complaining about. Better than having to travel to and from each day from whatever hotel I'd be staying at. The only other noticeable difference back home, is that there were more females. Whereas here, I'm the only woman. Apparently, the female staff and patients had to be evacuated due to phantom pregnancies caused by this Morgagenic Engine thing. I've not got a clue what it is or it does but by the screams coming from the patients when it's their turn, it does not sound pleasant.

Its hard being the only woman here. And no one seems to have gotten used to it yet. So far, no one has took advantage yet. Just lots of creepy staring from both guards and patients and a few disgusting slurs about my..... lady parts. The patients or variants as they are called, I understand (sort of) why they act the way do. Some of them have probably been here for years and haven't seen a woman but the staff? Surely they have wives. But judging by they way some of them act, I can't imagine a lot of them being married. Then there's Jeremy Blair. Murkoff Executive. I don't hate him, just dislike him. He's a stuck up twat who thinks he can treat us any way he wants just because he has power and money.

Once I make it back to my room, I put Dennis' file back into my filing cabinet and seek out Gluskins' one. So far, he's the only patient I haven't interviewed yet. Well, him and someone named Billy Hope. I find Gluskins' file, sit down at my desk and begin reading.

_Case Number: 196_

_Patient: Edward Gluskin_

_Age: 46 years_

_Gender: Male_

Dr. Snows reports on him are quite disturbing. He was abused and raped by his father and uncle as a young boy. My heart breaks a little. Such a horrific thing to do. No child should have to suffer such things. When shown the pictures his father and uncle took of him, he would either laugh or become violent. Restraints were needed.

He states that this 'dream therapy' has helped him and that he could clearly hear the Walrider then he closes his eyes. Dream therapy? Walrider? What exactly are they doing to these people? Reading further down, I begin loose the pity I had for him.

He was committed in 2009 for murdering and mutilating woman. Claimed he never murdered them, but they were just asleep once we was shown pictures of these woman. It sends shivers up my back. And I have to interview him soon. Now I know why they warned me. What fun that will be! How will he react to me? Most likely, the sight of me will fill him with hatred. I skim over the last of his records and take notes on my notebook.

The next hour flies past and I'm preparing myself to meet him. How do I act around a misogynistic serial killer? Should I be more covered up? I already have on a knee lenght, black pencil skirt, black stilettoes, black tights, a white button up shirt, a navy blazer and a doctors coat. And I still feel exposed. There's a knock at the door, followed by a security guard.

"Miss Whitaker? He's ready for you. Come with me, please." He says. 

"Ok. Thank you." I check my appearance in the mirror, adjusting my long, dark hair which is pilled up in a bun atop my head and smooth down my clothes. Picking up my notebook, a pen and Gluskins file, I follow the guard to the interview room. Once we reach him, I hesitate to open the door making the guard notice me shaking like a leaf.

"Don't worry. He has been secured and restrained. He won't hurt you. We'll be keeping watch on the cameras." He reassures. 

On a nod, I make my way in. The door locks from the outside, leaving me trapped and fighting to control my shaking. He doesn't seem to notice me entering and keeps his head hung and slouches on the metal chair that's bolted to the floor. I take the opportunity to study him. His hair is jet black and has been slicked back with the sides shaved off. He has on a straight jacket and his ankles are secured to the floor with shackles. I cannot see his face but from the looks of it, he is quite large. I can only imagine how tall he must be. Hopefully the restraints are strong enough. All I can think about is these poor woman who were unlucky to be caught by him. After a moments silence, I straighten up and make my way over to the table and sit down across from him.

Putting on a brave face, I clear my throat, place my things down and begin speaking. "Good evening, Mr. Gluskin. My name is Dr. Whitaker and I will be conducting this interview." I introduce, trying to sound professional but inside, my nerves are through the roof.

He doesn't look up nor does he answer, but instead, keeps his head hung. 

"I would like to know how you are feeling today. Are you well?" 

He keeps quiet still, but raises his head a little and his ice blue eyes widen as he holds my gaze. Shivers run up my back as he stares daggers into me, keeping his head low.

"Mr. Gluskin, you......."

"It's Eddie." He drawls in a deep, low voice.

"Eddie.... you state in your reports with Dr. Snow that you are advancing in the Morphogenic Engine program, though you haven't achieved it yet. Would you elaborate further on that for me, please?"

"You're very pretty." He says, never releasing me from his gaze. If it weren't for the creepy look on his face, I'd say he is quite attractive. You know, for a patient.

"T-thank you." I look down at his file and continue to speak. "You say you can hear the voice of the 'Walrider'. Would you explain what you mean by that?" I ask, looking back up at him, only to notice his eyes on my chest. In attempt to shield myself more, I pull the doctors coat closed, keeping my hand there. 

His eyes travel back up to mine as a smirk forms at the corners of his lips. "You seem nervous." 

"Um.....I-I'm." I stutter. Shaking my head and changing the subject, I take a look at his file. "S-so, it says here that due to your allergies, they stoppes using latex.... which has have a huge improvement..... er...." 

I'm not sure what else to say to him. He's giving me no answers or anything for the matter. Its becoming hopeless. Should I ask him about the murders? Or his childhood? I really don't want to anger him. Though he's secured, he looks strong enough to burst out of his restraints. Skimming through his file again, I look for anything that might be worth to talk about but nothing else. 

I steal a glance up at him, only to find his gaze still locked on me. I can sense something on his eyes, although I cannot tell if it's hatred, lust or something much much darker. More shivers run up my back. He must notice as a grin creeps over his face. I'm not sure who I should be more freaked out by. The loud and terrifying patients or Eddie, who is very eerily calm. I don't like it.

On a deep breath, I decide to bite the bullet. "So.... The murders. Do... did you have a motive for murdering these women?" I ask, hoping that doesn't anger him. He does the complete opposite. No answer and the grin has dissapeared but continues to stare. On a sigh, I stand, collecting my things. 

"I'm afraid that's all we have time for. Er..... I will.... see you next week." As I begin walking to the door, he opens his mouth.

"You're not safe you know. They'll come after you." He says, lowering his voice. 

Turning to face him, I ask, "I beg your pardon?" On a frown. Quite surprised he spoke.

He nods to the chair, wanting to me to sit back down. Slowly, I walk back to him and take a seat. 

"You say they will come after me. What are you talking about? Who's they?"

"The rapist bastards here at Murkoff. And Mr. Blair. They will come for you aswell." He almost whispers as he leans over the table.

Frowning, I ask, "Why would they come after me? I've done nothing wrong."

"Because they can. They don't care about us. And they certainly don't care about you." 

"You call them rapists. Why? have they...... done something to you?" I don't like the thought of them doing _that_ to these patients. It sickens me.

"They are all ways doing things. Not just me, to us all. And soon, it will be you."

The things he is saying are hard to comprehend. Is he speaking the truth? Will they come for me or is he only trying to mess with me?

"If you get me out of here, I'll show you the way out." He grins. 

Oh no! No, no, no! Even if I could get him out, there's a strong chance he'll kill me. "M-Mr. Gluskin...."

"It's Eddie!" He growls, making me recoil a little.

"Eddie, I'm afraid I am not permitted to let you out." 

His left eye starts twitching and that's my cue to leave. I'd rather not be in the room at the same time he has an outburst. "I must go. I have other patients to attend to..... have a good night, Eddie."

The door unlockes and with that, I leave the room. That was........ interesting. What is this Walrider? I've heard that name amoungst the other patients, some of them cowering in fear by it. One thing I've noticed amongst them is that most of them have rashes, protrusions all over their bodies and faces and scars. Some of them very badly disfigured. One of them I had interviewed was so afraid of the Engine. Tears pouring out his eyes, screaming and mentioning the Walrider over and over again. I've never seen such fear in a man's eyes, not even back in England. They had to sedate him to stop him screaming. It was hard to watch. Each day I grow more curious as to what exactly going on here. I've so many questions but can answer nothing. 

Eddie's words still ring in my head. Why would they come after me? What are they going to do to me? Should I belive him? No, no. He's a madman speaking nonsense. They have no reason to hurt me. At least I don't think they do. But then again, Why you he say such things? I feel my anxiety pick up so I hurry back to my room.

What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what u think as will let me know whether to continue. Also pretty sure Dennis doesn't have a last name in game so give him a random one. Hope that's ok. :)


	2. Committed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since she interviewed Eddie, Tessa is filled with questions. After experiencing one of the experiments, she finds herself wanting to do something about it. But one decision has her fearing for her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter. They will vary in length.

**(Updated)**

**One month later**

Lately, sleep is non-existent. Ever since speaking with Eddie, the things he said have been in the back of my mind and I feel as if I need to keep checking over my shoulder. No one has acted differently towards me and Jeremy hasn't said anything. Everything seems normal. Well, as nornal as things can get in a place like this. They did catch me trying to peek in the engine room a week back. Nothing happened, they just let me off with a warning and sent me back to my room. Other than that, nothing much has happened in the past couple weeks. As usual, I'm getting absolutely nowhere with Dennis. One of the 'brothers' is still talking about this flood then the 4 of them argue. As for Eddie, haven't seen him again. Since our first session, they've kept quiet about his whereabouts. Whenever I've tired scheduling another session with him, I get turned away and I'm not sure why. Maybe they heard what he said? I don't know. This Walrider is still being tossed about amoungst the varients. What is 'Project Walrider'? What is dream therapy? The Morphogenic Engine? My head hurts from so much unanswered questions. 

As I'm filling out my reports on Dennis, and some of the other variants I've interviewed, there's a knock my door, followed by a security guard. 

"Miss Whitaker? Mr. Blaire has requested your presence in the engine room." He states.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"He thinks your ready to see what we actually do here. He would like you to interview more of patients that come back from the engine since they seem to open up more to you. We have a patient ready for the engine and he wants you to experience it."

Why all of a sudden is Jeremy allowing this? I get that he wants me to talk to the varients but this soon? Surely, I've not been here long enough to be allowed in. Is it because they caught me trying to sneak in? Is it because what Eddie said? There's a look on the guards face, almost like a smirk. Hmm... suspicious. 

"Um... ok." I stand and follow the guard into the elevator which goes deep underground, through corridors, passing scientists in blue hazmat suits. Some with gas masks and some without. We go through a set of steal sliding doors and my eyes widen at the sight. Through the giant window is a huge sphere thing. It looks alien like. Screens at the bottom of with with smaller glass spheres. This is the engine? It's far from what I had pictured. And the glass spheres? What are they for?

"Ah, Miss Whitaker." Jeremy calls, gesturing me to stand with him up front. Not sure I want a front row seat to watch what is about to happen. 

"Mr. Blaire? They got Gluskin out of his cell. He's on his way." One of the scientist says. 

"Is everything ready for him?"

"Yep. Everything is ready, sir."

"Perfect. Thank you, Steve." 

Eddie? Oh dear! What are they going to do to him? What happens in this room to make the varients the way they are? The room is filled with scientists and security. The anticipation about what is going to happen is playing with my anxiety. 

"I knew it was coming. You filthy fucking machines! You fucking machines! No! No, not again. No! No! Jack-booted fucks, I know what you've been doing to me. I know what you've been... Help! Help me! Help me, they're going to rape me! Rape! Rape!" A voice yells in horror as Eddie is being dragged across the engine room, towards the glass ball on the right. 

It's hard to watch. He's been stripped down to only a pair of white boxer shorts. Through his fighting and struggling, he manages to get free and makes a run for it.

"He's loose, grab him!" Someone calls as he runs towards the window, slamming his body against it, causing me to jump back on a small yelp.

"Help me! Don't let them do this! Don't let them!" He shouts, banging his hands on the glass. His frightened teary eyes spy mine and small look of relief washes over him. "You! I know you can stop this! You have to help me! You have to..." he begs as he gets dragged back towards the ball again. 

I'm in complete shock. I thought I'd seen it all after that varient who feared the Walrider but this? This is something else. So much fear and pain in his voice as he continues fighting, screaming and begging for help. I want to help. I really do. 

"Goddammit! Get him under control!" Jeremy calls over the speaker.

One of the scientists bashes Eddie in the back of his head with one of their guns.

"No! No! No! No! Fuck! Pigs! Rapist bastards! Oh, please help me! Help! No! You..." Eddie screams just as they put him in the glass ball. 

They shove needles and tubes into him and force him to watch the screen in front of him as is displays black and white images. Like various ink blot images morphing into eachother. After a moment, he pops on the monitor and I can't help but feel sick looking at it. He has tubes in every orifice he has. Up his nose, up his backside and larger ones down his throat. His eyes welt with tears as he starts gagging and wrenching on the tubes, which starts making me want to be sick myself. Oh my goodness! One side of his face begins to blister and scar as he falls into a trance. I almost want to tell them to stop and get him out of that thing. Cannot imagine how horrible that must feel.

"I think that's all for today, Miss Whitaker." Jeremy says, turning to me.

I remain frozen on the spot at what I just witnessed. Is this Project Walrider? Dream Therapy?

"Could you escort Miss Whitaker to her room, please?" Jeremy orders, signalling to one of the security guards. 

I'm escorted back to my room then left to my own devices. I cannot help but feel sorry for Eddie. This talk of rape makes me think of what he suffered as a child. Although that is not an excuse for the crimes he has committed but surely he doesn't deserve this. None of them do. No matter the crime, no matter what they did to get put in this place, this is not the way to help them. This needs to stop before they hurt anyone else. But how would I even go about closing this place down? Who would be willing to help? I know of an investigative reporter who might be up for this. I only know him by name. Miles Upshur. I've never met him in person but I've heard he is good at what he does. 

Heading straight for my laptop, I begin looking up Miles. He's easy enough to find. What do I say? After a moment of searching my brain, I have an idea so I begin typing out an email:

" _September 17, 2013_  
 _From: 10260110756@mutemail.com_  
 _To: milesupshur@gmail.com_  
 _Subject: TIP / Illegal Activity at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems_

 _You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring. I'm a Psychologist at Mount Massive Asylum in Colorado. Terrible things are happening here. The patients are being forced into experiments, against there own will. They call it 'dream therapy'. I'm not even sure I understand it._ _But I do know that it cannot continue on like this. These are people they are being hurt. I'm not sure you if will receive this email but I hope so. This needs to be stopped. THEY need to be stopped._

_This needs to be exposed._

My hand hovers over the the key pad of my laptop, shaking as I decide whether or not to send this anonymous email. It could get me in a lot of trouble. Could even get me killed. But this needs to get out there. The things I've seen here, things that would make Lucifer himself, turn away in disgust. This email could shut down Murkoff and stop these cruel things happening to others. 

Footsteps near the door to my room. Oh no! Someones coming. I need to do this now or never. I hit send and close my laptop but relief hits me once the footsteps walk away then nothing. I hope this will work. Just a case of waiting. Experiencing what just witnessed, seeing a fully grown man beg for help and scream in terror, going though what he went through, has me resting my arms on the desk and burying my face in my hands, sobbing softly. Perhaps I could resign. Ask to be transferred back to England. The most horrific moment I ever experienced there was seeing a patient hit himself. But that doesn't compare to what I saw here. 

_"Pull yourself together, Tes. This will hopefully be over soon. Just stick it out"_ I tell myself. Maybe a walk and some fresh air will do me some good. Rummaging through my bag, I find my book. Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. Lovely book. What can I say. I'm a sucker for romance. I tuck it under my arm and make my way out of the building and get to a little courtyard. There's some wind but it's pleasent. Sitting down on a bench, I begin ready some chapters of my book and get lost on the pages. 

An hour later and I'm heading back to my room. It started to get chilly outside. I'm still frazzled a little by earlier but not as much. I just want to forget about it and move on. I send a silent prayer to God, in hopes that Mr. Upshur will get my email and help. As I get to my room, I slow my pace, noticing the door to my room slightly ajar. Frowning, I pad quietly into my room but get stopped by security. Jeremy is sat at my desk with my laptop open and with..... Oh no! My email to Miles on screen. My heart rate quickens. 

"M-Mr. Blaire! What are you doing in here?" I ask through a shaky breath.

"This needs to be exposed, hmm?" He asks, crossing his legs.

"How did you know?"

"Miss Whitaker, do you think we're fools? We monitor every email that comes and goes. Can't have anyone telling on us now, can we?"

I say nothing. I don't know what to say. There's now way talk my way out of this. I knew is was a bad idea. 

"Nothing to say? You had plenty to say to Mr. Upshur, here. Look, we're not the bad guys here. We're just trying to help."

"You are monsters. You're torturing these people. Making mad men." I say trying but failing to get out of the security guards hold.

"These people, Miss Whitaker, are criminals. No one cares about them."

"What are you going to do to me?" I worry.

"I'm afraid, there's only one thing to do. Have you committed. Can't have you telling anyone else about us. Miss Whitaker, will you willingly submit to forced confinement?" He asks, standing and coming towards me. 

"No! You can't do that."

"Did you hear that, agent?" He asks the guard on my left. 

"She said 'yes', Mr. Blaire" He answers.

"Great. Oh, and... Did I just hear Miss Tessa Whitaker volunteer for the Morphogenic Engine program?"

"That's what I heard, Mr. Blaire."

"I never said....." I say but get cut off.

"That was brave, indeed, Tessa. The Murkoff Corporation and the onward march of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. Maybe you could administer Miss Whitaker here a light anesthetic?"

"Gladly." The guards grins. 

"You can't do that! What about the other females?" I ask, feeling myself tear up.

"Your infertile right? A phantom pregnancy could still happen but sometimes, you just gotta take risks."

"Please! Don't do this to me!" I beg.

Jeremy nods to one of the guards, who stabs a syringe in my neck. Everything becomes hazey and I see doubles before everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another couple chapters til we meet eddie again. But he will be back. Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Break out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending that email was the biggest mistake Tessa has ever made. After a sudden breakout, she must walk amongst the maniacs. Her first true test is hiding from a man with a buzzsaw and a taste for human flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have guessed but I will be using brittish spelling and vocab for Tessa since she Brittish but will keep it to a minimal to keep it understandable to read for any non-brittish people.

**(Updated)**

**3 hours later**

Where am I? Alarms hit my ears, causing my head to spin. My vision fades in and out, everything, nothing but a blur. Feeling drowsy, I push myself up into a sitting position but immediately regret it as a sharp pain shoots through my head. Like a thousand needles in my brain. The pain rises as black and white images fill my vision. Like static. My hands fly up to clutch my head as I starts letting out small screams. The pain is unbearable. The pain and static soon fade away. What did they do to me? Did they make me watch the engine? My memory is hazey. My shoes have been removed but I still have on clothes thankfully. Blinking hard a few times in attempt to clear my vision, I take note of where I am. Some sort of glass room. Varients on either side of me in separate rooms. The variant to my left is sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. Whilst the one to my right is stood, facing me. One hand rubbing his... 'ahem' ..... manhood. A wicked grin on his face, lust in his eyes as he stares at me through the window. Taking a look around the room, I notice a series of screens on the wall behind me. The chairs in the middle of the rooms have wrist and ankle cuffs on them. Oh dear! Was I secured to the chair? 

The drowsiness begins to go away and I stand up, still a little unsteady on my feet. Knocking from the right has me turning my head, only to see the varient has now pulled down his trousers (or pants as one would say in the U.S.) and is now fully pleasuring himself to me. It's disgusting. His gaze still set on me, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. Grunts and moans escape his throat. Please get me out of here! The other one is still sat in the corner, rocking.

"It's coming! It's coming! It can see us all! No more sleep. No more dreams! It's coming!" He mumbles.

Walking over him, I knock on the glass. He looks at me with dead eyes. "What's coming? Tell me, please?" I ask softly, my breath shaky.

"The Walrider." He whispers.

As if he has a sixth sense, a ghost-like wailing echoes in the air. Screaming from behind causes me to spin. Only to see the masturbater being tossed around the room like he's nothing but a feather by a black mist. Blood splatters the windows before the mist appears on the other room, ripping the man in half. 

"Oh my goodness!" I cry in fear at what I jusy saw. 

The mist floats away, leaving me in horror. I run to the glass door and scream for help, banging my hands on the glass. "Help me! Please! Someone!" I call.

No one seems to be left. It's dark, just enough light to make out the other rooms. The door is sealed shut. I make a week attempt to break the glass but it's no use. Just as I think I'm stuck in here, someone walks up to the window. A variant with a horribly disfigured face by the looks of it. "Help me, please!" I beg.

"You think you're safe in there. Wall flower. Pretty flower. Fucking....... I'll open you up. Open you up and show you. Make you purr. You wait right there." He shouts, walking over to a set of computers, pressing a button before the door opens. 

I should make a run for it. Who knows what he'll do to me. Judging by the masturbater before he exploded, there's no telling. Padding out on my bare feet, I go through a door, only to be greeted by screaming and shouting. Oh no! In a room with clear latex walls, a group of men torture and kill what looks like a doctor or orderly who lays on a metal table. One of them straddles the half dead man, repeatedly stabbing him in the chest. The others cheering. One of them looks my way.

"GIRL!" He barks, causing the rest to look at me. 

Oh no, no, no! "Don't hurt me please." I say, moving past them, hoping they leave me be. 

I squeeze through a gap in the latex but freeze as the mist appears in front of me. It begins to take the form of a man. Oh my word! Is this that the varients fear? Is this the Walrider? It begins flying towards me at high speed. Shit! I run trying to escape it but my vison becomes blurry. Through my panic, I squeeze through another gap and through a door but to my horror, find myself on the room where the varients killed the orderly.

"Looks who's here!"

"Maybe she wants to join."

"Silky, silky, sliky, silky..." They take turns saying. 

"Please! Don't hurt me! Just.... just let me go!" I sob.

"Who wants to go first?" One of them drawls. 

Oh no! Are they going to .... rape me? Please no! "No!" I cry and run for the door on the other side of the room. I don't get very far before one of them has me pinned against the table. "So soft." He drawls. 

"Woo! Get'r, Johnny!" Another one cheers, jumping with joy. One stands in the corner, twitching violently, whilst one of them mutters nonsense.

"I bet you taste nice." Johnny growls, licking my face. He shoves his bloody hand up my skirt, and into my underwear, shoving a finger inside me.

"P-please! Don't!" I cry. Some more cheering coming from the other varients.

"Been a long time since I had had my way with a girl. Bet your mouth is nice and warm." He growls through lust.

As he attempts pull my skirt down, the mist appears once more, making the men panic, letting me go. I take advantage and head out the door and run. I don't look back as I run down corridors until I find myself out of the sight and into a bathroom. Backing up against the wall, I slide down until my bum huts the cold dirty tiles. My face falls into my hands and I let out tears. What have I done? That email was a bad idea. And now, I'm most likely being hunted by mad men. This is such chaos. What happened whilst I was out? My mind wanders back to what Eddie told me. He was right. He knew they would be after me. And it's my fault. I messed up. Messed up bad. The alarms are still going off in the distance. Maybe I could hide and wait it out in the bathroom. In one of the toilet stalls. No, that's stupid. I need to do something about my appearance, that's for sure. Who knows how many more will want have their way with me? As long as I'm female, they might not stop. 

A dead variant lays on the floor which gives my an idea. Maybe disguising myself as male might help my chances of survival. I don't want to experience what I just did again or.... worse. His clothes don't have too much blood on them. Just a little around the neck. Mostly likely took his own life. 

"Rest in peace." I say softly to him and remove his trousers and top

I slip off my skirt, replacing it with the trousers, remove my blazer and pull the top on over my shirt. They are quite large for me but they will need to do. I'm still in need of shoes. Cannot risk my feet getting cut up. I may need to do alot of running. I walk to the mirror and use my shirt sleeve to wipe some off the dirt and check myself over.

I need to hide my hair some how. Realising I still have a hair tie around my wrist, I use it to put my hair in a bun. I need a hat. As for my face, my mascara has ran down and stained my cheeks and my eyes black. Using my sleeve again, I wipe some of it off. Surprisingly, it looks a little bit like dirt. It somewhat hides my feminine features. For now anyway. With the dark lighting in this place, I could get away with it. In this moment, I'm thankful for chest size. I've not been blessed with large breasts. I never liked them and was going to have surgery before I came here. But having a smaller chest helps in this instance. 

Something catches my eye in the mirror. Looks like a camcorder, laying next to the dead man. That might help me see better. Hopefully it has nightvison. There's also a couple batteries next to it. Thank you, God! Hopefully he is watching down on me. I pick up the batteries and the camcorder and notice a recorded video. 

It was recent. The dead variant talks about how he doesn't want to dream anymore. Talks about if this is God's doing before slitting his own throat. Oh my! Atleast his suffering is no more. Putting the camcorder into one of the pockets of the trousers, I leave the bathroom and set about trying to find a way out. I manage to find a pair of security guard boots and hat. I only pray they're too oblivious to realise I'm a woman. 

I eventually find myself in a cafeteria of some sort. The place is littered with bodies, blood and insides. Flies buzzing round. The smell is unbearable. It makes me gag. Investageing more, some noise catches my attention. Sounds like a buzzsaw. Following the noise, I stumble upon a horrific scene. Behind a shattered window, a man with longish graying hair, a beard and only wearing orange shorts stands, drenched in blood. Another man lies on a counter infront of the beared man with.....Oh dear!..... his head cooking in a microwave. I can't seem to move as I watch in terror. The microwave pings and the man's head explodes, sending blood and brains everywhere.

The man catches me looking. "Don't you look at us! I love him." He growls before shoving his hand into a hole in the dead man's chest and pulls out his heart and ..... eats it.

It makes me almost be sick. On a satisfied "mmmm" he starts to, hungrily, tuck in to his 'meal'. I need to leave. This is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. Cannibalism, something I'd never thought I'd would ever have to see. Sneaking away, I exit through a door to the left and into some more corridors, lined with more latex. There's bodies and blood everywhere. Both varients, doctors and a few security guards. Eventually, I stumble into some darker hallways. Guess this is a good time to test out the cams nightvision. Thankfully it still works but I don't know how long the batteries will last. Will need to be on the lookout. Last thing I want is to be wondering around on the dark. Who knows what or who is lurking around. 

It's quiet as I wander through the darkness. I come to a wired door with a dead guard cuffed to it. It doesn't open due to the cuffs keeping it closed.

"Danm it!" I curse quietly but mentally scold myself for cursung. Where's the keys?There's a door with a table up against it, with a shattered window above. Maybe the keys are somewhere on the other side. Climbing over, I begin wondering around some more, in and out of different rooms, in search of the keys. The familiar sound of a buzzsaw hits my ears. He's here! The cannible. 

"I know you're close! I can smell you!" He calls.

He could pop out from anywhere and by the sound of it, he's nearby. I need to be quick but quiet. I don't fancy becoming his dinner. After what feels like hours creeping around with the buzzsaw in my ears, I find a small room with books and shelves. A dead guard lies face down on the floor in a pool of blood. The keys! I quickly snatch them from his belt.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cheer quietly. This might be my chance at escaping. There's quite a few keys here. Likely to open different doors and areas around the building. There's no noise though. He must have given up. The battery still has some power to last a little longer. There's also a small shiv on a nearby table. It's not much but anything to try defend myself. Though, I doubt it will be much use. I'm only 5"0ft tall and most of these men and much bigger than me. Don't even know how you use a knife. But better than hiding and possibly dying. 

Just as I open the door to get out, the cannible appears at the end of the dark corridor. "Mine!" He screams and starts running for me, waving his buzzsaw in the air.

"No!" I scream and turn right.

I run as fast as my little legs can go. Why did I never take gym class at school? The cannible gains on me, calling me yummy and screaming mine. I barely escape him as I climb back over the door. The buzzsaw grazes my leg just as I hop over and fall go the floor on a scream. He chuckles before turning and walking away.

Tears streaming down my face as blood soaks my clothes. I struggle to stand but a pang of adrenalin emerges through my panic. I try to take a few steps but fall back to my knees. The pain is unbearable. I've never experienced this level before. The worst pain I've ever felt is when I get a paper cut or stub my toe. The buzzsaw can still be heard. I need to get that door open. I stand again and limp. Through my pain and panic, I struggle trying to unlock the cuffs to open the door. It opens and I hurry as best I can through it, finding myself in a basement with cremation ovens. I take a moment to catch my breath, so I sit on the floor, sobbing as I do so. What the hell just happened there? I just saw a man eat another man! This is a nightmare. And my leg. I need to stop the bleeding. A piece of cloth lies next to me. It's dirty but it's either that or I loose more blood. I only hope I don't catch and infection. I gently wrap and tie the cloth around my leg, wishing I had something to clean the wound with. I know that much from watching shows and movies. 

"Dear God. If you are listening to me, I need help. I messed up and I know it but I really need guidance. I'm not sure I have the strength to keep going. I need you to show me they out of here. Please! Help me." I pray. Mother and Father would always tell me to pray whenever I'm in a time of need. That God will always listen and be there for me. After a few quiet moments, I get to my feet and try ignore the pain. I need to keep moving. The cannible could still be out there somewhere. There's a door which could hopefully be my way out. Just as I reach for it, the door slams open and he bursts into the room. Punching me, making me stumble backward. Everything is hazy as he comes towards me. I'm shoved into an open cremation oven before he brings his buzzsaw to my face.

"Please don't!" I sob.

"The meat is mine." He growls. Instead of hacking me into pieces, he looks at the oven and decides I'm better off being cooked. "You stay there. And cook! He growls again, before pushing me in and locking up. 

"NO! NO! NO!" I scream as the fire heats me up.

At the back, some of the bricks look like they are falling apart. I don't know if I'm strong enough to knock them out. It's either that or being cooked to death. Using all the force and strength I can muster up, I use my good leg and kick and kick as hard as I can. It takes a few kicks to loosen them but not enough to knock them out. I start choking on the smoke and start sweating. 

I'm going to die In here. I can't do it. "Fuck! FUUUCK!" I scream, loosing hope that I'll get out. As I'm about to give up, I kick one last time and the bricks fall out. I crawl out and fall on my back. Choking, trying to get my breath back. 

"No! No! You were mine!" He screams in anger. 

"Screw you!" I scream back. 

Where am I now? The further I go, the more lost I become. How much more must I endure before I can escape? I've never been one to swear either. I was brought up to not use curse words but all I want to do is curse and swear but I was told that cursing will offend God. I hope he's not too mad with me for saying the 'f' word. He can't blame me, surely. I have a look around for an exit but seems the only way is up. I'm not the best at climbing, not to mention my wound. I used to climb trees when I was a young girl but I doubt this will be like that. It's pretty high up. Though, If I fall, I'd rather die from that than being someone's dinner.

Can things get anymore worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt go into too much detail since this is a Gluskin story, not Franks. Plus im sure most of you know how the the Frank section goes.  
> Let me know your thoughts. :)


	4. Big Fucking Guy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's escaped the mad cannible, only to find herself being pursued by another varient but no normal varient. Something much more terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points if you get where the title reference comes from. (Also, I know I'm putting the chapters out pretty fast, but got ideas in my head and don't see much point holding off when I'm not busy.)

"Noooo! Mine! MINE!" His voice calls as he hangs out one of the windows. 

I got away! I was so close to becoming stew and I got away! Happy tears fall out of my eyes. Maybe God is looking out for me. Maybe... he heard my prayer. Thank you! The air is filled with thick fog but I'm thankful for the fresh air. It's hard to make out where I am but looks like I'm in the recreation area, from what I remember. I've been here long enough to know which parts of the building is which but it's hard to see. I'll can see is some bare trees and wire fencing. Crows flying through the air, making me jump each time I hear them. I'm on edge. Anything or anyone could be out here. I make my way through the fog, looking for anything that looks like a door. The nightvison doesn't make any difference. Too light outside. Atleast I can save my batteries for when I need them.

Dizziness and pain sting the back of my head as someone from behind whacks me. Footsteps and laughter grow quiet. Who was that? I'd rather be inside than out here. The dizziness fades and I continue wandering. During my escape from the cannible, I found a status report and it shocked me. His name, the cannible, is Frank Manera. I've spoken to his once before everything went tits up. Whatever this machine done to him, it made him desire nothing more than human flesh. I also had a couple more run ins with a few varients. Luckily, they seem to be oblivious to the fact I'm a woman and didn't give me too much hassle. The odd chase which didn't last long before they lost interest. With my wandering, I come to some fenced in areas with old picnic tables and a weight bench. 

"Who's this then?" A menacing voice drawls from the fog.

"I would like to kill him." Another voice drawls. Both sounding similar to eachother.

"Who's there?" I call, holding out my small shiv, not that it will do much. 

"He looks nervous."

"Shall we indulge?"

"I would like his tougne. And liver."

"They are yours."

My liver? Not more cannibals! "Leave me alone."

From the fog, two identical, grotesque looking men emerge, holding blunt weapons of some kind. Both naked and covered in blood. 

"W-who are you?" I ask. 

They ignore me then proceed to circle me. There's a door on the left so I slowly make my way to it, keeping them in my sights. As I go through another gate, I jump, as something hits the wall next to me. A head? I'm in a basketball court by the looks of it.

"Spoil sport!" Someone spits. I turn around and see a skeletal looking man walking towards me. Where are his eyes? I run on my wounded leg across the court and through a gate guarded by two more varients and up a ladder. Limping across metal fenced walkways and through sheer panic, I end up in the prison section. No clue how I got here but I'm just glad to be indoors and away from the twins. My stomach growls. How long has it been since I last ate? I'm starving. Maybe there's is something around here to eat. Though, I don't have much hope. I'm not even sure I trust how clean the water would be. A disease is the last thing I need. More screaming and shouting comes from somewhere. There's blood splotches everywhere and some more bodies. Again, mix of both guards and varients. What happened here? I shake those thoughts away and attempt to find some food. Please let there be a vending machine somewhere. As I wander the corridors, I'm spotted by a varient sat against the wall but he doesn't attack me. 

"Stick to the darkness, and he shall not seek." He mumbles.

"I'm sorry, he? Who's he?" I ask.

"The hunt is on. The lion will find the antelope."

"Who are you talking about? The Walrider?" Who's he talking about? Who's hunting? Frank? Please not him!

"Walrider..... Walrider..... Walrider...." he trails off, looking ahead and repeating Walrider over and over again. 

Dammit! He knows something and I need to know who is out there. "Please, tell me who? Who is hunting?" I murmur, softly. 

"Once the chains are heard, one must hide. Or the lion will strike." 

"Chains? What chains?"

"Once the antelope is caught, the lion will not let go. The antelope will be no more."

"Who are you talking about?" I pry but to no avail.

He continues mumbling to himself, ignoring my existence. I have no clue what he is talking about but the fear builds up. Whatever is coming, I cannot let if find me. Chains. I should listen for chains. Whatever that means. My stomach growls again. If I'm going to be running and hiding from something, I cannot do it on an empty stomach. 

Leaving the mad man with his thoughts, I start searching for food. I come to a locked door. Anything could be in the room but it's a risk I'm willing to take. If there's some food in there, I need it. It won't budge. Remembering I still have keys I took during my chase with Frank, I try to find the key that fits. The first 4 don't unlock it but on the fifth attempt, the door opens. Looks like a storage room of sorts. There had to be something here. The hunger pains are getting more intense. There's barely anything but my eyes light up when a box of Twinkies appear in my sights. There's only a small handful but it's food. It's a shame we don't have them in England. Since being in America, I've developed a taste for them. I stuff them in my face faster than you can say the word 'Twinkie'. It's heaven. They don't fill me up too much but I'm just glad to have something in my stomach. 

Noise from somewhere in the building echoes. I leave the room and peak around the corner. It's the sound of chains swinging and clashing. The chains! Heavy footsteps can also be heard. Louder than a regular guys footsteps. The ground vibrates with each thud. Oh no! I need to hide. Whoever is coming, I don't want to meet. The mad mans riddles weren't mindless rambling. The footsteps become louder so I run in the opposite direction and hide under a table, in a dark corner. The sounds of screaming ring in my ears.

"NOOOOO! PLEASE! AHHHH!!!" The voice cries then stop abruptly before the chains and footsteps begin again, followed by heavy breathing.

Who is coming? Who is the lion the mad man was talking about. As on cue, the lion comes into view and I stop breathing. Oh! My! Goodness! That is no man. That is a monster straight from the pits of hell. He stands over 7ft tall, full of fat and muscle. Only wearing brown trousers and black boots with bloody chains around his wrists and ankles. And claw like fingers which drip more blood. His face! A patch of skin missing from his bald head, no nose or lips. Blood around his neck.

"We need to contain it." He growls in a monstrous like tone, breathing heavy, deep breaths. Almost like snarling. 

He stalks toward me. Please walk past! Please walk past! I'm too scared to even breath. He could very easily rip me in half like a piece of paper of he wanted. What is he trying to contain? Was he a patient? Security? Was he forced into the Morphogenic machine? Whatever happened to him, I don't give a toss! I can't stay here. I need to go. He thuds past, facing his back to me. Can I sneak past?

"Your here, aren't you?" He snarls. 

Through my shaky breath and quiet sobs, I crawl out form under the table and creep as best I can away from him, keeping low to the floor. 

He sniffs the air before saying, "Come out, come out. I'll make the pain stop."

How on earth does he know I'm here? Has he got a sixth sense? I make it round a corner, just as he turns his head.

"Ha!..... I'll find you. I'll find all you whores."

His foot steps near, making me hid in the storage room. I keep the door slightly ajar to keep watch. If he comes in here, I'm dead.

"Still close, still close." He snarls, walking past the room. 

His footsteps grow quieter and that's my cue to get away from him. I peak around the corner but there's no sight of him at the moment. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth, along with more sobbing. It feels like it takes hours to get around the prison whilst sneaking. He could be anywhere. The only good think to come out of this is his chains. I'll be able to hear him of he's near. A dead doctor lies behind a locked wired door, only the top part of his body in sight. Where is his bottom half? His guts and spine visible. Vomit tries to climb up my throat and I can barely manage to keep it down. I turn a corner and see the big guy with his back to me. Rats!

As I step backwards, my foot lands on a piece of paper, making a crumpling noise. 

"Huh? I hear a little rat."

If I move, I'll make noise but if I just stand here he'll catch me. Giving me no time to react, he spins round and catches me.

"You! Little pig!" He barks and starts running for me. 

"Shit!" I curse and run away form him. 

He chases me through the corridors and doesn't seem to stop, his heavy breaths and chains ringing in my head. Come on, little legs! At the end of the corridors, a gap between the walls can be seen. I can make it! I can make it!

"I'm coming! You won't have to kill yourself! " He shouts through heavy snarling and breathing. 

I squeeze through the gap just before he grabs me. "Jusy leave me alone!" I cry.

He turns and walks away, mumbling to himself. "Patience. Cornerstone of enhance interrogation. Endurance of the man asking questions, not the subject. We will have truth." 

Searching for another way out of here, I come to a wired door with a priest on the other side. He's writing something on with wall both the blood of a dead security guard and his fingers. "Down th..." the blood says. He notices me approaching but doesn't attack. 

"Another poor soul. Don't be afraid, you're doing His work. Whether you know it or not."

I keep my eyes on him as I walk past him and jump down the whole next to him.

The big guy chases me again until we get to a long dark corridor. I spy an open window at the other end. Looking back, I've managed to put some distance between us. The tables and beds slowing him down. Yes! I hope out the window and into the drying ground and I'm greeted by the fresh air once again. It's gotten a lot darker but might work in my benefit if someone is out here.

I need to find a place to rest for a minute. All this running and crying has me exhausted. My leg is still in agony and I'm I could even run. Navigating my way through the night, I come to an archway with a set of double doors. I try them but they won't move. Looks like something is blocking them. 

"Somebody! Please! I need help!" A voice calls from inside. A tall, dark figure comes into view. It's a man from what I can tell. But I cannot tell who it is. Doesn't look like the big guy, that's for sure. He stops and glances my way for a moment before disappearing. Crap! Don't come after me. Guess this place is not a good place to rest. A don't want him catching me. 

Moving away from the doors, I search for somewhere else. A small building comes into sight. I try the double doors but they won't open but to the left, there's an open window. I climb through it and see a varient crouched in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. 

He glances at me before whispering. "Fuck off! Get your own hiding spot. You're gonna get me caught."

A piece of paper lies next to him. He doesn't seem to care when I pick it up.

_'Above the knees, below the navel, Sliced and sewn on Gluskins table. To make a place to push inside, The Groom will make himself a bride. Above the knees, below the navel, Sliced and sewn on Gluskins table. To make a place to.......'_

What have I just read? Sliced and sewn? I have a sickening feeling deep in my gut that my escape is much further than I thought.

And that name. Gluskin.

Eddie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Eddie comes back, chapters will be longer and more detailed. Like with Frank, didn't go to much into detail with Chris but I wanted to include him. :)


	5. Familiar Faces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa has escaped the big guy and finds her way into the Vocational Block. Only to be greeted by some familiar faces. And not friendly ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I almost finished this chapter when I accidentally hit back on my phone and lost half the chapter. Had to rewrite it :(

**(Updated)**

_"Honey? Are you there?" A female voice echoes in the distance._

_"Mother? Is that you?" I call back._

_Where I'm I? I cannot see anything through the gray mist. Nothing but the moon. Not a single noise can be heard._

_"Mother?" I call again but no answer._

_It's cold. The wind blows through my hair, my white bridal dress flowing, sending shivers up my spine. Through the mist, a light appears. Looks like a door. Is mother in there? In my white heels, I run for the door. On the other side is a hallway followed by a staircase. I'm home!_

_"Mother? Where are you?" I call._

_"In your bedroom. Father is here too."_

_I head up the stairs case but come to a stop, as a blood curling scream echoes through our house. "Mother!"_

_The noise leads my into my bedroom. Oh no! Mother and Father lay dead on the bed, side by side. The sheets soaked with blood._

_"Nooo!" I scream._

_A figure stands before the bed, holding a knife. The figure has hospital clothes on, stained with blood. Long, dark hair cascading down it's back._

_"Who are you?" I sob._

_The figure cracks it's neck, turning it's head to look at me._

_This cannot be! The figure looks like ...... me. Her hair is matted and dry, dead behind her sunken eyes._

_"I'm you." She whispers._

_"No! You killed them!" I cry._

_"No. You did, Tessa." She says, then let's out an ear piercing wail, coming at me with her knife and........_

"NOOOO!" I scream and awake. 

Pain stings my right leg, as a pair of teeth bite down. I look at my leg and see a varient nibbling on my thigh, same leg as my other wound. The same varient as where Found the poem about Eddie. 

"Get off!" I scream, jerking my leg away.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screams, running into a corner, cowering in fear. 

Is this what it's come to? Have the varients resorted to eating eachother? I'm lucky I woke when I did. If I slept any longer, he might have chewed more of my leg. There's only a little piece of flesh missing but still hurts bad. How in the world am I going to out run anyone with the state of my leg? I'm I going to end up with a infection? Maybe I can find something for it. How long did I sleep for? It's still dark outside so I'm guessing not for long. I re-do my bun then put my hat back on. There's a piece of cloth on one of the wooden tables which I use to bandage my second wound of the day.

Someone bangs on the doubles doors, laughing maniacally as he does. Where do I even go from here? Everywhere I go, there seems to be someone who wants to kill me. Or eat me. The laughing stops then it grows silent. Only noise is the varient curled up in a ball, sobbing. I hop out the window but no one seems to be around. As I limp around the drying ground, I make it back to the building where the tall man was walking, on the other side of the doors. 

To the left is an electrocuted fence. In the distance is door. Might be away out. Maybe I can shut down the power. On the other side of me is an other fence with an opening. I head towards the gap and down some stairs and into a maintenance area with lockers. A lever can be seen down the corridor. I head towards it.

"Oh yeah........ oooh....... mmmm....... come to daddy." A voice groans. Someone's here!

There's a door on the right with a varient..... Oh My! He is pleasuring himself over a pile of bloody bodies. His had starts getting more urgent. I should leave him be. I quickly head for the lever, turn the power back on them head back out. Just as I go to open the fence, the power turns back on as someone cackles. I fall to the ground, feeling dazed. Crap! Need to turn it back off again. Feeling dizzy, I make my way back to the lever and turn the power on again. 

A blow to the back of the head stings. I turn around and see a varient holding a plank of wood.

"How dare you!" He spits.

I run past him as fast as I can, whilst still limping. After what feels like forever, I get to a door. On the other side is a tower with stairs winding all the way upwards. I make my way up them, up a ladder then jump out of the window but freeze as I realise how high up I am. The front of Mount Massive can be seen along with most of the building. I hate heights. My heart beats so hard, it feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. I follow the walkway and come to a large gap. I'm stuck up here. I cannot jump that. I am but a very small woman. I'll fall to my death. Maybe death is the best thing. I can't go back the way came. That varient is still down there. All this running on my wounded leg is exhausting. 

I back up against the wall and slide down to my bum and begin crying. I look up into the night sky and let the tears fall.

"Why! Why won't you help me? Is it because I cursed? Is it because what I did? All because I make one bad move, this is my punishment?" I cry. 

My whole life, I've dedicated myself to him. I never take his name on vain, always tired to please him and this is the thanks I get? I'm going to die up here. Either by starvation or freezing to death. Not to mention my wounds which might still get infected. 

"Fuck you! Fuck you, fuck you, FUCK! YOU! YOU BASTARD! I cry into the air. 

All the way through school, I was teased for my beliefs. They would bully me. Told me that God wasn't real or that he doesn't love me. Maybe they were right. Maybe he Doesn't love me. Everything is lie. The rain begins pouring down, soaking me. Lightning strikes the sky, lighting up the night. This is it. My end. No. No, no. I cannot die here. I'm still so young. I still have so much to accomplish. I want to be married with children. To be back in England and grow old with my loving husband. I want to see my family. Whilst I've been running and hiding, I've managed to record some of the things I've seen. If I eventually get out, I can turn this into the police. Or someone. Whether this Miles guy will investigate or not, I atleast have proof of what is been happening.

After what seems like an eternity sitting up here, I get to my feet and walk back to the gap. Can I make it? I want to live. I won't let this place by my end. I can see the main gate from here. Yes! If I can make it across, I might be able to climb down. Looking down was a mistake. Nothing but darkness. Who knows what is down there. Ok. Ok, ok. I can do this. My breath is heavy and my heart beats fast. Taking another look at the main gate, I notice a red truck in the distance? Huh? Someone's visiting? But why? Unless.... No. There's no way he got my email this soon. Perhaps I could steel his truck. It's a sin but one I'm willing to live with. Whether God is happy or not.

"Focus Tessa. You can do this." I say to myself, trying to prepare for the jump. Where is an adrenaline rush when you one? One would be good right about now. 

Footsteps and laughing can be heard from inside. Shit, someone's coming. I walk backward a little and run, jumping as hard as I can. Just as I think I've make it, the wooden plank snaps. I scream as I crash through the bricks and land on my back. Pain radiates through my weak body due to the force of my fall. The room is dark with various areas lit up by the moon. There's shelves and tables around. Another static headache stikes my head again, same as before. I try to control my breathing. It quickly fades.

'Don't need any sisters. Maybe some- some girls that ain't blood." A voice says from dark.

Goddammit! Can't I have just 5 minutes, please! This further proves that God doesn't exist. Nothing but a lie.

"You ain't old enough to be worryin' about it."

"Grow some hair on your pecker, Timmy. _Then,_ we can talk about girls." The voice says again, in different pitches. He sounds familiar. 

I creep through the building, hoping to not be seen.

"W-we have... worser problems." And there is is. That stutter I know very well.

"Dennis?" I whisper. He continues to have a conversation with himself.

'I hear somethin', I swear."

"Everybody, just quiet the fuck down for a spell."

"If we had a visitor... if we did, he could be our goat."

"What in creation are you talkin' about?"

"We need a goat."

"There's reason here."

"To bear our guilt, our gender. A small piece of flesh between us and the blade."

I had wondered what had happened to him after the break out. But what on earth is he or (are they) talking about? 

"You wanna give him to Gluskin?"

"That's the idea. We feed him a goat and leave him alone." He says as I crawl under a table.

Gluskin? Oh no! Please tell me he's not in here! Before, he was a misogynistic serial killer but now? Who knows what the engine has done to his brain. I'm surprised he is still alive. And I'm terrified. 

I'm having to rely on the nightvison on the camcorder to see. I come to a room with lots of shelves, the walls are made with wooden panneling. As I squeeze though between the shelves, a varient comes from between them.

"Quiet! If they catch us, they'll give us him." He warns. Fear in his voice.

"Give us to who?" I ask.

"The man down stairs. Very bad."

"Why? What is he going to do?"

"Very...... Very....... bad!" He whispers ducks back down between the shelves.

I get back out into the open. I have a horrible feeling in my gut that something worse than death is coming. There's another gap between the wooden walls. 

"He's here! Inside the walls! Kill him!"

"Rats in the walls! Kill the rats!" Dennis yells, trying to get to me but I manage to escape him. 

Before everything went tits up, I've never feared Dennis. During our sessions, he and the 'others' mostly talked about this flood he believed will happen. Only time I felt nervous around him is when his 4 personalities started arguing but other than that, he was harmless towards me. Now though, I want away from him.

"Hmm. Fish in a goddamn barrel."

"Ha, ha! This idiot _wants_ to die!" He laughs before going quiet. 

I investage further into the maze of walls, looking for anything that resembles an exit.

Dennis begins talking with himself again. "There's a leak...pissing down on us. Water takes everything apart... down on us. Up from the s-s-s-sewer, that puts us... water and time could drill a hole in anything."

"You wanna shut him up?"

"More than anything."

"Pa!"

"We have an interloper."

I don't pay attention to the rest of his conversation and focus in escaping. 

"A gift for the Groom." He says though I'm not sure where he is.

The Groom? What on earth? Is somone getting married? In this place? I wish them all the best, I...... suppose. 

"I-I-I don't wanna get Gluskin's attention. He'll hurt us."

"He'll hurt you. You'd make a pretty woman."

"I don't wanna become... I can't. I've seen what he d-does. But the th-things he does..."

"Everybody quiet!" He says.

He says that name again. Making him sound like a monster. From what I've heard so far, Eddie is to be feared and he's somewhere in the building. I come to a shelve with a gap above and climb over.

"There he is! What do you think?"

"Oh, he'll do."

"For once, we agree!" He calls as my feet hit the floor. 

I run to the right as he proceeds to chase through the maze of walls with a meat clever. A manage to hide under a table in a dark area. 

"He... he g-got away! The Groom'll have us!"

"Shut up!"

"We'll find a way around. We know this ground and we don't mind huntin'."

"We-we lost him."

 _"You_ lost him, you useless fuck!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" He argues. 

He walks away, still arguing as he searches for me. From what I've heard, he's protecting himself by sending other variants downstairs. I cannot blame him. If letting others die so I can live to survive, then I would do the same. I sincerely hope Dennis makes it to safety. So far he's the most sane varient I've encountered. Well, as sane as a one can be here. Across the room, there is a box pressed agains a wooden wall with a gap above. Might be a way out. Can I risk it? I can still here his footsteps but I cannot pinpoint where he is. It's now or never.

"We give him to the Groom!" He yells as he runs for me. I make it over the gap and jump onto a wooden pallet, causing pain to shoot up my leg on a hiss.

"Here comes the bride. Here comes your bride, Mr. Gluskin."

"We give him other flesh and he s-s-spares ours."

"Fuckin' idiot. He delivered his own self to Gluskin's hell."

"I just can't wait to watch the Groom skin his ass."

"Oh, Gluskin's gonna have fun with you, boy." He laughs, walking away then silence.

The Fuck? This isn't the way! But I can't exactly go back the way I came. There's a set of stairs which lead into more darkness. My only option is that way. Gluskins hell? I can't imagine what sort of things are down here. Putting nightvison back on, I proceed downstairs. On a thud, the stairs are lifted, trapping me down here. It's pitch black and my battery is almost out. I only have two. 

In the darkness is some hospital sheets with the shadow of a body behind it. The sight before me makes me sick and vomit pours out my mouth. What sort of sick, demented person does something like this? The scene mocks the moment of childbirth as a mutilated man without a head lies on a table. His skin stuffed to look like breasts and a severed head between his legs, another one sewn inside his stomach. A mannequin stands next to him dressed as a doctor. This is the most disturbing thing I have ever seen. Is this what the varient upstairs warned me about? Is this what will happen to me? I turn away in disgust and keep onwards. 

Through the camcorder, there are various tables with..... sewing machines? Is this the vocational block? Wandering around the dark has me anxious and feeling very vulnerable. Anything could grab me. There are a set of double doors. I try them but they won't work. I reach for the keys I took but they are gone. No! No! They must have gotten lost during my fall. My breath picks up. I have nowhere to go. Foot steps echo but I cannot see anything. The footsteps dissapear then nothing but my shaky breath and heartbeat can be heard. I find another set of doors. Again, I try them but they are locked.

"Darling!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gona have Tessa get into the vocational block an other way but my brain wasn't working lol so jumping of the tower it is.


	6. No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking things can't get much worse for her, Tessa is captured and kept a prisoner by 'The Groom'. Her only option of survival is to play along with his fantasies and do as exactly as he wants or he will get VERY  
> dissappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder, if you not from UK, we say trousers instead of pants. Also, instead of cologne, we say aftershave.

**(Updated)**

"Darling!" A man exclaims through the window. 

Shit! Who is that? He walks away from the door then dissapears. He's coming! Where did he go? The only places for me to hide is under one of the dozens of tables. Hopefully he can't see in the dark. Quickly, I hide under one of the tables and pray he doesn't check this particular one. His Foot steps grow louder somewhere in the dark room. The only light comes from the windows but even then, it's still so dark. 

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to." His voice breaking the silence as his footsteps grow louder.

As quietly as I can, I turn on the nightvison to try see where he is. Where is he? He appears on the screen, walking towards me. From what I can see, his face is covered in scars. 

"Why must you hide yourself from me, darling?" He asks, checking under one of the tables. 

Don't look under here! Don't look under here! Where do I go? He must have came through the other doors. Maybe I can get to them. Oh dammit! I need to move quietly. I stay crouched and move under another table, keeping the camcorder up and keep this man in my sights. He checks under another table. By the looks of it, he's dressed up in a homemade groom's outfit. Dark waistcoat, white shirt and black trousers with black shoes. A bow tie around his neck. I make it under another table as he prowls the room. Where are the doors? I can't see them. 

"Come out, my dear. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassures but I feel no comfort. 

Light appears on the screen. The doors? I quietly sneak my way over to them just as he checks the table I was under. My breath is shaky and is making it hard to keep silent. Shit! No, no, no! Doors are locked again. In trapped in here with nowhere to go. Tears creep out my eyes as I quietly sob. I should of stayed upstairs. For one, I could see. To make things worse, the battery is almost dead, leaving me with only one. I don't even know if it still has power or it's an old one. I sneak back under on of the tables, not knowing what else to do. 

From nowhere, his feet appear at the table I'm at. He's right there! I stop breathing, for fear that he will hear. His feet dissapear after a moment them nothing but silence. What do I do? Both doors are locked and I'm running low on batteries. There is no point in attempting to get the stairs down. I'm too small to reach them. After being under the table forever, I sneak out. He seems to have gone. No sight of him on the camcorder and no footsteps either. Ok, ok. I need to think. Perhaps I could break one of the windows in the doors and squeeze through. I think I'm small enough to fit. It's very risky though. Smashing the glass will for sure alert any near by varient or my pursuer but it's my only option. But which set of doors? I quietly make my way to one of the doors, a thud from behind causes me to spin around. There's nothing on the screen. 

As I back up, away from the noise, my whole body freezes as another body presses up against me. 

"There you are, darling." His voice cooes. 

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! My body trembles as his big arms wrap around me, holding me tight. 

"W-who are y-you?" I stutter. 

"Why, don't you remember you're own fiancée."

"O-oh." I stutter, nervously.

"Tsk tsk. You must have been through so much, that you didn't remember me. It's ok. I'm not mad." 

He moves from behind me and takes my hand in his gloved hand. "Come, darling. We must get ready." He says, leading me through the doors and into a lit hallway. As I get a better look at the back of his head, I recognise his hair. Jet black, slicked back with a clean shaven undercut. No! It cannot possibly be! Not him! He lets my hand go to unlock another set of doors and I take the chance and run. 

"Where are you going?" He calls after me.

I don't know where I am running to but I need to get away from him. If _he_ is the man that Dennis and that other varient were talking about, then I need to escape. I come to darker room with mannequins. One of them in a wedding dress make from various materials. It's oddly quite pretty. On top of the mannequin is a bloody severed head making the dress less pretty. His foots steps grow as he nears the other side of the doors. There's a shelf with enough room under for me to hide. He enters just I crawl ender. 

"You want to play hide and seek, hmm?" He chuckles. "You're going to make me work for it, aren't you, you minx." He growls, a hint of lust in his voice. He leaves the room and I crawl back out and exit through another set of doors. 

"When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married, son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind...." He starts singing, his voice ehcos throughout the building. In a weird way, his voice is quite pleasant. 

My father used to listen to that song. Normally, hearing that song would warm my heart and bring me good memories but not anymore. The same song played during the childbirth screen which is still fresh in my mind. He continues to sing as I make my through the building. Several of the doors are locked, making it more difficult to find a way out. His voice become a louder as he searches for me. I find myself in another dark room with more tables and shelves and hide again. This takes hide and seek to the next level. 

"....I want a girl, just like the girl that married Dear old Dad." He finishes his song then all is quiet. 

Thankfully, he doesn't come in this room. His words come back to me. What does he want to get ready for? I proceed to exit the room, trying to find...... anything. There's not even a window I can escape out of. Just as I get into the corridor, he comes walking out of one of the rooms and catches me. Shit!

"There you are! Darling, come back to me!" He yells as he starts coming after me. I run in the opposite direction. 

"Darling, wait! Don't run from me!" He shouts, sounding almost fearful.

I come to a dead end. "Shit!" I curse. The longer I'm here, the more I am cursing. 

"I won't give up on you. I know you're worth it." He says, walking towards me. 

"Leave me alone." I sob but he doesn't seem to hear me.

"You could be so beautiful. I want you to have my baby." He says, lovingly. 

No! The tears fall from my eyes as he gets closer and closer to me, making me back up. Something hits the back of my foot, causing me to trip and fall to the ground, bashing my head hard against the brick wall.

"NO!" He calls.

My vision become blurry and dark. The last thing I see is him running for me.

"Eddie...." I say then nothing but darkness.

**One hour later**

My legs are cold as I wake up on a bed. I can't recall much. Only being chased by someone. I peel open my eyes and see a pair of eyes blue staring at me. Then it all comes back to me. My eyes open fully now and I get a proper look at Eddie sat on a chair infront of me. His face is worse than I thought. I remember his face scarring over when I witnessed him in the Morphogenic Engine. Both his eyes blood shot, his left eye fully red while the other isn't as bad. The right side of his face isn't as bad. By the looks of it, his outfit is hand stitched firm various materials. My wounds hand been tended to with clean cloth wrapped around them.

"Darling!" Your awake!" He exclaims happily, a smile on his face.

I look down at my bare legs. His he strip me? My boots sit aside the bed and my hat is nowhere in sight. My disguise! All sorts of horrid thoughts pop into my head. Did he.....? He notices the fear in my face. 

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. I won't touch you until after the ceremony." He reassures.

Ceremony? What?

"W-where am I?" I stutter, trying to push myself into a sitting position.

"Home, darling. You're safe here." He says, helping me up. "Forgive me, but we've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face." He frowns.

"B-before the breakout, I spoke to you before they put you in that machine." I say softly. How will he react once he remembers me?

"Maybe... Just before I woke up. Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you." He smiles.

I take a look around. Some sort of makeshift home. A bed, tables, shelves and some chairs set up to look like a bedroom.

"How's your head?" He asks. 

"Still sore."

"Well, that was a nasty fall you had. You need to be more careful. I don't want to loose you." He murmurs, cupping my hands.

He's different. Not the same as before the engine. He speaks with excitement in voice, mixed with lust and contentment. I don't understand. What happened to him? I fully expected him to mutilate me as he did the other women but instead, he seems like he..... cares for me. Is it an act? Or is he genuine? He looks at me with love in his eyes whereas before, his eyes were full hatred. He....

"Darling?" His voice snaps me back to the present.

"Huh?"

"I asked you a question."

"Oh..... uh..... s-sorry." I stutter. What on earth do I say to him? 

He lets out a soft chuckle. "I think you might still have a concussion, my dear."

I think he might be right. There's still some dizziness and pain in my head. "Yeah...."

"You should change out of those disgusting clothes. Here, these should do." He says, handing me a blue shirt and belt. It looks like a security guards shirt which is free of blood. 

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, darling. Let me do that for you." He says helping me stand and grabbing the hem of my top.

"I-I can manage." I worry. I don't want him to see me half naked. For obvious reasons.

"I insist. I won't look anywhere uneccesery. I promise."

I give him a nod, for fear he might get angry if I deny him. To my surprise, he keeps his promise. He keeps his eyes away from my chest and keeps them focused on his task. He buttons up the shirt which is long enough to cover me up then buckles the belt around my waist. His smell surprises me. Unlike everyone else, he does not smell of blood, sweat or human waist. In fact, he smells clean. There's even a hint of aftershave on him. Where would he have found aftershave? It's a nice change of pace rather than half naked smelly varients.

"There. Absolutely stunning!" He gushes. 

I give him a small smile as me walks behind me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

"I've been a little... vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I'm sorry. I just... you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. Especially such a beautiful woman like yourself. But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman of you... I promise I'll be a different man." He says, nuzzling my neck. 

Does he want to marry me? Oh my god! If he does then I'll be trapped forever! If I have any chance at surviving, I'll need to play along with him. It's my only option. He's already made it clear he doesn't want to let me go and I don't want to anger him. Who knows what he'll do to me. His rough scarred lips find my neck and he begins kissing it softly and biting gently, his hot breath sends shivers up and down my back. Please! Let me go! To my horror, something hard and ..... very large stabs my lower back, making me jerk forward. 

He chuckles softly against my neck. "My apologies for that, darling. I just cannot help myself around you. It's been... so long. I'm a little too eager. But I promise, I'll wait until after we are married. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But we must wait, as difficult as that my be." He purrs with lust in his voice.

He finally lets me go before speaking again. "I must leave for now. I have some things to take care off. You should rest, my dear. I need my bride well rested and full of energy. Big day tomorrow."

"Ok." I smile on a sniffle. 

"I'll be back later, darling." He says, giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead then leaving. Locking the door on his way out. 

As soon as he's gone. I let out the hot tears I've been holding in, out and fall to the floor. I'm trapped. I curl up into a ball and sob and sob and sob. He has this place looked like a fortress and there's nowhere for me to go. The things that terrifies me most is the part where we 'consummate our love'. He's going to make he mave sex with him. And I don't imagine it will be as romantic as it usually is. My only hope is that he makes it quick and painless. I'd rather have the big guy with the chains chase me than this. There's no point asking God for help. He doesn't exist nor does heaven. 

Only hell.

**Bonus POV from Eddie. From when Tessa was unconscious.**

Oh god! I hope he is ok! He hasn't woken up yet and I am beginning to worry. He hit his head pretty hard back there. His face seems familiar. And his voice. Have I met him before? Hmm.... He has amazing bone structure. I run my hand under his pants and up his leg. Oh! Such soft skin. So silky and smooth. No unsightly hairs. I need to see. I pull off his pants and my heart quickens. Such perfect legs. Almost perfect to be my bride. Two nasty looking wound has my anger rising. Someone harmed my bride. They will pay. I set about removing the bloody cloth and apply some clean bandages to them. I should thank Dennis for this one. So far, he has failed to find me someone as perfect. I was considering making him my bride but he seems to have done well. He can live. For now. 

As I look further up, something catches my eyes. Have I already dealt with this one? No, that's impossible. I never let these whores live. If they aren't perfect, then don't get to live. I'm confused. There is no bulge down there. Nothing vulgar to cut away it seems. How odd. My hand slides in his underwear and..... oh? He has the exact opposite. Removing my hand and checking his face again, I realise how feminine he is. Soft delicate features. Long dark hair appears in a bun once I remove his hat. What is going on here? No. I must be dreaming. Surly not. I must be sure. My hand dives up his top and and I'm shocked to feel he has breasts. They feel so nice.

I snap my hand back and stare in shock. A woman? Here? How can that be? There hasen't been females here for a very long time. A mixture of hatred and lust radiates through my body as decide whether to kill her or keep her. She is a woman after all. The hatred quickly fades and excitement takes it's place. She's perfect. No operations needed. A soft place to welcome my seed. We can grow our family. The front of my pants begins to tighten at the thought of consummating our love. Calm down, Eddie! We must wait. Soon she will be Mrs Gluskin. My bride. She begins stir and come to.

I cannot wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's updated quicker than I thought id be. Moslty just added bits here and there.  
> Let me know your thoughts. :)


	7. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day. The day Tessa fears. Does she have the strength to handle Eddie? Or will she loose more and more of her sanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing any sort of smut. I also write actual books (beginner writer) and haven't tried writing any mature stuff in them either so bare with me.  
> (Side note: Saw an outlast video, like a crack vid on yt and got me thinking. Is it just me or does the song "I was made for loving you, baby" by KISS match Eddie? Why does it fit so well with him?)

"Do I, Eddie Gluskin, take......." he pauses, gesturing for me to tell him my name.

"It's Tes..... Tessa." I stutter nervously. 

He clears his throat before continuing. " Do I, Eddie Gluskin take Tessa to be my lawfully wedded wife? Why, of course I do. And do you, Tessa take me as you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"Y-yes." I squeak.

We are getting closer and closer to the moment I fear. I hope he hasn't noticed my my fear. Either he has but he's not saying anything or he thinks it's just wedding jitters.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife. I most certainly will now kiss my bribe." He grins.

He swoops me down in an over-exaggerated manner and kisses me. It seems to last forever before he gently lifts me up and carries me bridal style out of the made up isle and back to our makeshift home. Whilst he carries me, he hums happily to himself whereas I show no emotion. I keep my eyes on where we are going, to memorize the halls and corridors. If I eventually escape (to which I have very little hope) I'd rather not get lost. We pass a set of doors and recognise the outside. It's where I heard someone screaming for help and saw that man. Was that Eddie? It probably was. Hopefully I can move whatever was blocking the way out.

We make it to our home and he sets me down before unlocking the door. He made sure I put on my wedding dress which is made with various fabrics but fits suspiciously well. How did he know my measurements? When did he take them? When I was sleeping? Did he.....? No, he said he'd wait until after the ceremony but what's stopping him whilst I sleep. The thoughts have me shivering. Once he unlocks the door, he picks me back up and kicks it open the that classic 'just married way' and lays me down on the bed before locking the door back up. 

I scan the room and notice some differences. He has set up some candles on the tables and replaced the dirty bed sheets with clean ones. Where would he have found clean sheets in this place? There's even a thicker sheet to act as covers. And by the looks of it, he's cleaned the room up a bit. Props to him but when did he do all this?

He walks towards me with a hunger in his eyes and a lump below his shirt. Oh God! This is it.

"Are you as excited as I am, darling?" He growls, his voice is filled with lust as he stands before me. I nod, unable to speak. My heart races as he looks down at me. "Stand for me please." He orders.

I get up and he plants his lips on mine. His kisses are soft and gentle. We stay like this for an agonizingly long time before he pulls away form me. 

"Remove the dress for me, darling." He orders again.

He wants me to strip for him? "Err....." 

"Don't be shy. I want to see _all_ of my bride." He grins.

Shaking, I begin slowly lifting my dress over my head and I'm left in my pink underwear. He licks his lips as he looks me up and down. Adoration in his hungry gaze. I don't want to admit it but the look on his face ignites something deep down in the pits of my stomach. Like a small pang of excitement through my fear and panic. 

"Lie down." He purrs and I do as I'm told slowly but keeping my eyes on him. I'm scared to turn my back on him. 

He stands between my legs, removes his gloves then lies down on top of me and kisses me. He leans on his right arm as his other had softly strokes my cheek. His tougne sides out of his mouth, into mine. His manhood jabs my stomach through his trousers as his mouth moves from my mouth to my neck, sending more shivers through me, earning a small giggle from him. His hand finds my breasts and he starts kneading. Annoyingly it feels amazing. His hand begins slowly trailing down until he reaches the hem on my undwear before sliding his hand underneath. 

"Oh!" He chuckles softly lifting his head, a smirk on his lips. "You're _very_ eager, aren't you?"

I nod, not knowing what to say or do. I want to push him off me but that would be suicide. I want it to stop before it even starts. His hand begins rubbing me as he slides a finger in. I fight to keep my self from making noise but he's not making it easy. He lowers his head and resumes kissing my neck. Small whimpers escape me, prompting him to move his fingers a little more forcefully. I don't want to admit what I'm thinking. It's wrong and sinfull. 

Without warning, pulls his had away and stands. Keeping his blue and crimson eyes on me, he rips my underwear off, removes his bowtie and waistcoat before unbuttinong his shirt, tossing it to the side. Oh my! He is very muscular. Even more now than the last time I saw him, without the damage but it's not a pleasant sight. His body is covered on horrendous looking circular scars and red vains. I had no idea the engine has this much of a physical affect on him and it brings back the images of him in the machine. A very small part of me still had a little sympathy for him. He catches me staring at his scars.

"Don't pay attention to them, darling. They don't reflect who I am." He reassures then proceeds to undo his belt and trousers. 

This is it. You can do this, Tessa. Once he undos his trousers, his manhood springs out and my eyes grow wide at his size. Surely he will not fit? I can definelty say that he is the biggest I've ever had. I bite my lip, trying to control my nerves. 

"I.... I'm...... you're....." I stutter.

He climbs back on top of me and hovers, his manhood inches away from my opening. "Don't be shy, darling." He purrs, his breathing heavy.

"I'm.... I'm not sure you will fit." I say through shaky breaths.

He smirks. "It will be fine. You will stretch. I'll go gentle at first so you can adjust."

I nod before he grabs himself and strokes his member over my entrance a few times before gently pushing in. A heavy gasp escapes my mouth at the invasion. Doing as he said, he keeps a steady, slow pace but it does nothing to stop the stinging sensation. 

"Fuck! Darling! I don't think I will last long. You're so tight." He breaths, resting his forehead against mine.

My arms fly up and I feel his arms for support. I loath myself for thinking this but..... He feels amazing. I do not want to enjoy this but my body has other ideas. It had been so long since I had been with a man. Last time was with my ex which was just under 3 years ago. I guess it explains how quick I became "eager" down there. I clamp my teeth down on my lower lip to the point of pain to try and control myself. The stinging slowly fades away and he thrusts become more more urgent, making it very difficult for me to keep still. I try and force my mind to go blank and numb to endure this sick torture.

"You will have my seed soon. You will make a perfect mother!" He breaths between his grunts, his face still nuzzling my neck.

His seed? He wants children? Oh dear! Do I tell him? How do you tell a mad man with fantasies of marriage and children, that you are incapable of having any? If I tell him, what will he do? Will I just be another corpse? At the moment, he is the only thing keeping me alive, even if I am on thin ice so telling him isn't a good idea. Maybe I can escape before he finds out. Even if I could have a baby and I was actually insane enough to want one with Eddie, is it even possible to raise a child in this hell? The poor little soul wouldn't survive here.

I'm dragged back to the present as Eddie's thrusting becomes more forceful, pounding into me and I cannot help but let out gasps. Tear tickle my eyes as I let out small sobs which Eddie mistakes for moans of pleasure. 

"You minx!" He growls into my ear. You will be mind forever, won't you darling?"

"Y-yes." I sob.

"You will _never_ betray me. Never leave me." He demands.

"I promise."

On a few hard thrusts and a loud grunt, hot liquid pools inside me as he slows his pace, gently pumping the last of his seed out before flopping down on the next beside me. He sighs happily then proceeds to tucking his member back in his boxers. I lie stiff as a brick, not knowing what to say or do. I can feel my sanity drift away ever so slightly. I'm either going to die in here or loose all of my sanity and become a mad woman. If Eddie weren't currently next to me, cry my eyes out, to the point my throat becomes rough.

"I love you, darling." Eddie says.

I fail to answer him. Words and non existent right now. I cannot bare to say it back even if I wanted to, the words won't come out. My lip quivers as my whole body shakes from both the cold and what has just taken place.

"You're not saying is back." He warns.

"Umm....." I manage to squeak.

"Don't you love me?"

Again, I fail to answer as my fear rises rapidly. I can feel his anger radiate from him. 

Taking me by shock, he straddles me, one hand holding both my arms above my head whilst the other grips my neck, getting tighter and tighter.

"I should have known. You're just another _whore_ after all." He spits.

My hand grip his in attempt to remove them but he's far too strong. "Ed..." I choke, feeling my windpipes being crushed. I can't even budge due to his weight.

"Say it! Or I will keep squeezing until you stop breathing."

My vision become blurry as everything turns darker. "I......I....."

"Say. It."

"I ......love...... you..." I manage.

He lets go of my neck and hops off me and I immediately being coughing, trying to desperately get precious air back into my lungs, rolling on to my side.

"Shall I get us some dinner, then?" He chirps, re-dressing himself, as if he didn't just try choke me to death. 

I sit up on the edge of the bed, finally bring able to death again. "Sounds nice." I say, trying to match his cheerfulness.

"Very well. Why don't you get dressed and sort the table for us, darling."

"O-Ok." I respond, putting my shirt back on. 

Once I'm dressed, he comes towards me and pulling me into his arms. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did." He cooes.

I nod into his chest, my whole body stiffen at his sudden change of personality. 

"Right. I won't be long." He says, giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead then leaves, making sure I'm secure in the room.

I set about sorting out the room to look presentable for dinner then curl up on the bed, loathing myself. Once again, I cry and soak the thin pillow with my tears. I'm surprised I still have any left, with the amount of crying I've done since I've been here. There's still some slight stinging between my legs, making me cry harder. Maybe I should just end it. It's better than staying here any longer. But how. There's not a single knife or anything sharp in here. Nor is there anything to hang myself on. Maybe I should piss him off. Atleast that way, I no longer need to suffer. But I cannot bring myself to do that. If he tries to kill me, I doubt it will be quick and painless but the exact opposite. 

Other than that, there's nothing else I can do but cry until I go numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for delay. As stated above never written "adult" content before so had no clue how to write this one. Let me know what you think.


	8. (Updates)

Might delete this whole story because im having second thoughts about it and no longer like how it's written. Might write another one in its place with a different mc but will still be set in mount massive. There will be some similarities but lots different. Might keep the religious part of Tessa along with being infertile though. Plus, I didn't want to rewrite this again so sorry. It's on whatpadd so might actually update it there but as for here, nah.


End file.
